Articles of furniture can be configured to include wheels between the furniture and a floor that supports the furniture. These wheels enable the easy movement of the furniture relative to the supporting floor. Example furniture can include, but is not limited to, chairs, tables, beds, and the like. The wheels may further pivot relative to the furniture, facilitating turning of the furniture as it is moved. Often, as the wheels pivot to turn the furniture, the wheels become oriented such that returning to a straight, forward direction is difficult, creating problems for a person moving the furniture or a poor experience for a person using the furniture as it moves.